That Word
by narnian-starkid
Summary: Edmund goes crazy whenever 'that' word it uttered near him. I forgot about that. During Prince Caspian - slightly movie-verse/AU. Edmund/OC, a bit of Susan/Caspian
1. Chapter 1

That Word

Summary – Edmund goes crazy whenever 'that' word is uttered near him. I forgot about that. During Prince Caspian – slightly movie-verse/AU. Edmund/OC, a bit of Susan/Caspian.

Author's Note: Wow, I'm really excited! This is my very first fan fiction for you and I'm telling you now, this is not a one-shot! There is more to come. This story was inspired by a part in Tozural123's story 'A Convivial Christmas' where Susan and Peter are worried about how Ed will react to the snow. Then Susan mentions that Ed reacted badly upon hearing the word 'traitor'. I took this further and changed the time from the Golden Age to duringPrince first chapter is during the night raid. I chose to focus on Edmund more because he is my favourite character from all of the books. Not to mention the fact that Skandar Keynes is totally hot! Now, I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read!

Disclaimer: The only characters from this story that I own is the OC and Juliopus the gryphon. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney and Walden Media.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Back-story: The OC is a young girl from our world who got transported to Narnia towards the end of the Golden Age. After the Pevensies left Narnia, she took their place as a Queen of Narnia. She was summoned with the Pevensies this second time around. Her name is Amber and this entire story is from her point of view.

Chapter 1:

I stared around the rooftop, glancing at Edmund every now and again. He had a brave face, but I could tell he was terrified. Every now and then, his shoulders would shake and his eyes would start to glance around feverishly. I didn't blame him. We were terrified about losing any of our friends. For him, he was especially scared about losing Susan and Peter.

Suddenly, I heard a battle cry coming from the courtyard below.

"FOR NARNIA!" We shared a glance.

"Peter. That's becoming like his favourite battle cry," said Edmund.

"You mean his only battle cry" I joked quietly.

We both laughed and began to make our way through the castle to where we could see more of the battle.

We made it to a small running veranda near this sloping roof. Suddenly, Telmarine archers came from nowhere and aimed their cross bows at someone in the courtyard. I took a squint and realized it was Peter that they were aiming at. I shot a scared glance at Edmund. He wasted no time in hurling himself over the roof and sliding down it. His feet made contact with one of the archers and it sent them down to the courtyard below. I hesitated, and then followed, my bow and arrow at the ready.

As soon as I landed, the Telmarines aimed their cross bows at us.

"ED! AMBER!" Peter was calling out to us.

We scrambled through an open door, but the Telmarines had already taken aim and fired. I felt like screaming as an arrow pierced my left shoulder, and I felt Ed tense

next to me – he must have gotten hit too. We stood up and I realised that he was injured in his right leg.

"Can you walk on it?" I asked anxiously.

He put some weight on it and let out and audible wince.

"I'll take that as a no" I joked.

He did smile a little bit and then asked me "How are we going to get out of here?"

I stared past him for a moment. Then we both heard a screech from a near-by landing. He put his right arm around my shoulders and I helped him limp to the door.

Once we were out on the landing, we saw a mighty gryphon. He looked at us, and bowed low to the ground.

"Juliopus at your service your Highness."

"Juliopus, would be so kind as to take King Edmund and I back to Aslan's How?" I asked tentatively. My shoulder was sore and I was feeling very tired. Ed was practically asleep on my shoulder.

"It will be an honour my queen." Here, Juliopus gave another bow.

I thanked him and Ed and I clambered onto his broad back. Juliopus spread his wings and took off.

As we passed the courtyard of fallen Narnians, my jaw dropped in shock.

There were fallen bodies everywhere, especially around the gate. One minator was squashed under the gate. I turned back to Edmund, but his eyes were closed and his face was awfully pale.

'Unconscious' I thought. 'Either that, or he's asleep.'

Nevertheless, I tightened my grip on his waist so as to stop him from falling. We continued the rest of the journey in silence.

As we neared the How, Juliopus began to descend, and he touched down on the edge of the forest. Ed – who was now awake – and I scrambled off his back as he turned to us.

"I must go now your Majesties. I have business to attend to."

"Thank you again Juliopus" I told him.

He bowed and took off into the sunrise.

"Now I guess we'll have to walk" I heard Edmund joke from my left.

I let out a chuckle and put my arm around his waist again as we began the slow and steady journey to the How.

**So what did you guys think? Please review, and if you didn't like it, please tell me but tell me what you didn't like about it so maybe I can fix it for later chapters. In other words, use CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! Remember, this is not a one-shot, I am working on Chapter 2 and it should be up within the next few days. Luv ya'll!**

**Fan of the Just King ******


	2. Chapter 2

That Word

Summary – Edmund goes crazy whenever 'that' word is uttered near him. I forgot about that. During Prince Caspian – slightly movie-verse/AU. Edmund/OC, a bit of Susan/Caspian.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This chapter is coming up sooner than I thought; I'm taking advantage of me being on my spring break that lasts until 6th October. Hint, I like people who review my stories. Thanks to the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter! It's greatly appreciated! So, here is Chapter 2 of 'That Word', enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: The only characters from this story that I own is the OC and Juliopus the gryphon. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney and Walden Media.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2:

As we neared the How, we could hear shouting. We ventured closer, and saw that Peter and Caspian were arguing – again.

"You, him, your father!" Peter was yelling to a retreating Caspian, who at these words, froze.

"Narnia's better without the lot of you!" Peter finished his retort with a disgusted glare.

As we drew closer - so that we were now at the ruined square of columns, Caspian drew his sword and yelled. Peter too, drew his sword and they crossed. But at that point, Ed and I both yelled "Stop it!"

They turned to us, and they stared, taking in our bloodied, battered and bruised forms. Lucy nearly squealed in relief as she raced forward, her hand on her cordial.

"Save it Lu" said Ed, who had put his hand up to stop her. "There are people who are worse off than us. Tend to them, and then come see us."

Surprisingly, Lucy nodded and walked over to a gray centaur with a deep gash on his chest. Edmund and I shared a small smile, and we walked forward into the How. My already sore shoulder was starting to hurt more from supporting him this much, and I think he was slipping into unconsciousness again.

Sure enough, when we settled down in one of the rooming chambers, Ed's eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and even. I smiled slightly to myself, and then proceeded to my own hammock, where I too, fell asleep very quickly.

When I awoke, it was to see Lucy crouching over me, watching me intently. She gave me a small smile.

"Good to see somebody's awake" she said with a small laugh, but her eyes remained upset and strained.

Fearing the worst, I asked "isn't Edmund awake yet?"

She shook her head dismally. At the same time, we heard a slight groan coming from Ed's hammock.

"Sounds like he's contradicting you Lucy," I said with a small smile.

She gave a small, but genuine smile in return and went to her brother's bed. Sure enough, soon his deep brown eyes were showing from under heavily lashed lids.

"Hello Lucy, I hope you're not turning into Peter and hovering over me all the time."

Lucy just laughed and hugged him, and Peter himself came into the room, looking tired and worn. His face split into a wide grin when he caught sight of Lucy practically sprawled over Edmund.

"Did that arrow in the leg make you want to be more affectionate all of a sudden Ed?" he asked, his eyes dancing.

Edmund just shrugged and opened his free arm to hug Peter as well.

I think he must have seen me looking a bit left out, because, after a moment, he freed himself from the other two, and came and hugged me. So tightly that if I didn't know better, I say he was trying to suffocate me. Still, I hugged him back.

Over Ed's shoulder, I could see Peter looking a bit cold, and then he turned and strode from the room, his shoulders hunched. Wondering what was wrong; I released Edmund, and followed him.

Peter led me to a small room near the entrance of the How, where I could also see Susan standing there.

"Peter, what's wrong? You don't look very happy" Susan observed.

"I'm fine Su, it's just -" here, Peter paused and looked at the ground, his shoulders beginning to shake.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Susan asked again.

Finally collecting himself, Peter looked up at her, his cheeks red and his eyes bloodshot.

"It's about Ed" he said finally.

Susan cocked her head to one side and looked at him with a gentle look in her eyes.

"What about him? Hasn't he come around yet?"

Peter nodded his head.

"He's come around alright, but actually, this concerns Amber as well." He sighed, and continued. "Su, I used to have a really strong relationship with Edmund, we were like best friends as well as brothers, but I always feel so angry when he and Amber are showing so much affection towards each other."

Susan nodded. "I know, but maybe you're just a bit jealous. Don't look at me like that Peter (Peter had just turned livid), because you know you are. You can't stand it whenever someone outside your family shows affection for any of us. Think about the way you treat Caspian. I don't think that Amber deserves to be treated the same way, Caspian doesn't either, but you have to understand that maybe Ed likes Amber for a reason. If he didn't, it wouldn't be like this."

Peter nodded. "I know Su, but why now? He's only thirteen. So's Amber!"

Susan put a hand on his shoulder. "Peter, you can live with this. Everyone else can, you can too."

At that point, Susan turned and left the How, leaving Peter to stand by himself. Stunned, I went back to the hammock chamber to tell Ed what I had just heard.

**So there you have it, Chapter 2. Again, reviewers are really important to my progress. No reviewers, no more story. It's as simple as that. On the up-side, that's another chapter done and I am really liking the way this story is going. Next chapter will include 'that word' so you'll have to wait until then to find out what the word is. **

**Until we write again,**

**Fan of the Just King ******


	3. Chapter 3

That Word

Summary – Edmund goes crazy whenever 'that' word is uttered near him. I forgot about that. During Prince Caspian – movie-verse. Edmund/OC, a bit of Susan/Caspian. AU.

Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is the third chapter in That Word. This chapter will tell you what the word is. So here it is.

Disclaimer: The only characters from this story that I own is the OC and Juliopus the gryphon. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney and Walden Media.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3:

Walking as fast as I could, I made my way through the maze of tunnels to the hammock chamber. When I entered, it was to see Edmund waiting for me.

He looked up as I entered and I sat down on my hammock. He came and joined me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So, what did Peter say this time?" he asked.

I sighed, feeling as if I was to start crying, and told him everything Peter had said.

About half-way through, I felt tears running down my cheeks, and by the time I'd finished, I was being held tight in a strong embrace as I continued to sob. When I'd relieved to see that he was crying too. managed to collect myself, I looked at Edmund and was slightly shocked and a bit

"That disgusting lump" he muttered so only I could hear. "You'd think that he'd just accept that you and I had feelings for each other and move on with it."

"That awful, disgusting _traitor_!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. As soon as I'd said it however, I slapped a hand over my mouth and looked worriedly at Edmund. Only then had I remembered how he reacts to hearing that word.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, his face turned close to snow white, his teeth began chattering and his eyes became terrified.

I could have kicked myself for saying 'traitor' in front of him.

I was brought back to the present by feverish moans and whimpers. I looked at Edmund in surprise. Last time someone had said 'traitor' near him; he'd just gone white and started sobbing.

Now it was a different story. He was sweating like he'd just run 20 kilometres at full sprint, and he was shaking uncontrollably. He was still muttering incoherently and he looked very on the verge of tears.

Remembering what Peter had done (for it was he who had said it last time); I quickly embraced Edmund and began whispering words of comfort into his sweat-soaked hair.

"Come on Ed, calm down. It's over, She's gone now. She's not going to hurt you anymore. It's ok." I continued talking to him in a soothing voice, all the while rubbing my right hand up and down his trembling back.

Finally, he was starting to calm down, his trembling had almost ceased and he was now just sobbing into my already wet shoulder. After a few minutes like that, I felt his breathing slow down and begin to even out. I could tell without looking at his face that he was asleep.

Smiling a bit, I gently lifted him up and carried him over to his hammock. As I was setting him down, I heard a gruff voice speak from the doorway.

"Amber, could I have a word?" It was Peter.

I nodded and, with a last glance at a now peaceful Edmund, followed him out of the chamber.

**There, if you have any flames, please keep them on a safe level? *looks hopeful* Anyways, hope you all liked it. Don't worry, it's not quite finished. There are probably two more chapters coming. Please r/r!**

**Fan of the Just King ******


	4. Chapter 4

That Word

Summary – Edmund goes crazy whenever 'that' word is uttered near him. I forgot about that. During Prince Caspian – movie-verse. Edmund/OC, a bit of Susan/Caspian. AU.

Author's Note: I hope you guys still like reading along with this story as much I enjoy writing it. This next chapter will include a conversation between the OC and Peter about said OC's relationship with Edmund. Here is Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: The only characters from this story that I own is the OC and Juliopus the gryphon. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney and Walden Media.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 4:

I followed Peter out of the hammock chambers to the room where he and Susan had spoken earlier. We went into a corner and he turned and looked at me.

"Amber, I just want to ask you something. Why were you embracing Edmund like you were when I walked in?"

I sighed. "Because I did something really stupid."

Peter just looked at me, confused. Then, slowly, comprehension dawned on his face and he just looked worried.

"You didn't say-" he looked around to make sure no one was listening and lowered his voice "you didn't say 'traitor' in front of him did you?"

I think my look was answer enough. Slowly, I nodded and looked at the ground, tears of shame welling in my eyes.

I expected Peter to yell at me for doing something so dumb, but suddenly, I felt a weight on my good shoulder. I looked up and saw that Peter had his hand on my shoulder and he was smiling.

"Thank you" he said to me.

"Why?" I asked. "I did something so stupid and why are you thanking me for setting him off?" I didn't understand it.

"I'm not thanking you for that, because that was silly (I looked at the ground again), but I'm thanking you for taking care of him and comforting him. Personally, I think you did a better job of calming him than anyone else ever could."

I looked up. "He was worse this time too" I said, and I related what had happened after I had said the word 'traitor'. Peter listened until the end. It was he who next spoke.

"Amber, I want to say I'm sorry. I was a bit jealous of you because of the way you seem to connect really well with Edmund. It reminded me of what I had with him and what I'm working hard to re-obtain with him. But that was no reason to act so spitefully towards you. I'm glad that he's found love."

I could feel myself heating up. Gosh, did Edmund really feel that way about me?

"It's ok Peter, but you really need to learn to control your jealousy" I replied with a playful grin. "You know, you didn't have to go to all that trouble trying to reinstate yourself, because its times like now when we see the High King you really are."

He smiled in return, turned and left. I stared after him for a minute, thinking about what he had said. Then, I too, turned and returned to the hammock chamber.

I was not aware of Susan, who had been listening to the entire conversation, as she looked after her brother with a look of proud victory covering her gentle face.

_Fin._

**There you have it. I intended to write another chapter, but I couldn't think of a decent way to end it. Still, this ending is good enough I hope. I know this chapter is not as long, but again, I couldn't think of what else to write. Thank you if you have stuck with my story for this long and I wish to be writing another story very soon.**

**Please Read and Review! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Fan of the Just King ******


End file.
